Episode 10 (11th January 1961)
Plot Elsie is in a foul mood and tells Linda that the cause is Ena, who she overheard in the Rovers telling people that she has a fella. She’s determined to do something about it but doesn’t know what yet. Frank is adamant that he's keeping to his word and throwing Ken out but Ida begs him to reconsider. Frank refuses to talk to Ken when he comes down to breakfast. Elsie tries to find out from Florrie and Albert what Ena has been saying to them about her. Dennis shows off to Linda his compere skills that he uses at the Orinoco Club. They row when he badmouths Ivan to provoke her into going back to their flat. Harry gives Albert some old coins for his collection that came into his possession. Harry tells him of the difficulties he’d face in getting another wife when he has a daughter to look after. Sheila and Glynis gossip about Christine and the fact that she faces money problems if her mother’s insurance doesn’t pay out. David plans to go out to the Palais De Danse in the hopes of meeting a girl there he knows. Ken questions him about a workmate who’s moved into his own flat, interested in how much he pays. Ida tells Ken that she’s got Frank to reconsider his threat and also gets him to abandon his own ideas about moving out and flat-sharing with fellow students. The landlord takes advantage of the tenancy to No.13 transferring to Christine and puts the rent by 9/- a week. Harry and Concepta dress up for the bus depot dance and Annie lends her some expensive scent and her mink stole. Ena happily shows off an announcement in the personal column of the evening paper, placed by Elsie, and threatening legal action against anyone slandering her. Cast Regular cast *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Sheila - Eileen Mayers Guest cast *Glynis - Anna Gymer Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room, hallway and Ken's bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *Corner Shop Notes *The "evening paper" in which Elsie Tanner places her announcement can be seen to be The Morning Chronicle which obviously has no relation to the real-life newspaper of that name which had ceased publication back in 1865. *To help viewers remember which characters live in which houses, the end credits of this episode are shown against a backdrop of an image of the Street (in reality, a composite elongated photograph, the majority of which is Archie Street in Salford), which pans from the Corner Shop to the Glad Tidings Mission Hall, with the credits of the particular actors displayed when their character's house is on screen. In an error, the Mission Hall is shown to be adjacent to the Rovers Return Inn, even though it had been established in Episode 1 that it was across the Street. *''TV Times: No synopsis appeared in the magazine between Episode 3 (16th December 1960) and Episode 25 (6th March 1961). *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 4,202,000 homes (chart placing unknown). *This episode was included on the Granada video ''Coronation Street - The Early Days released on 7th May 2001. Notable dialogue Elsie Tanner (about Ena Sharples): "That woman's in league with the Devil". --- Annie Walker: "My idea of heaven is doing a foxtrot on a French-chalked floor knowing I look right." --- Ena Sharples (to Harry and Concepta, who are in a hurry): "Ey, 'ave you seen tonight's paper?" Harry Hewitt (quickly, before rushing off): "No!" Ena Sharples (shouting after them): "Well, you may be done-up like Lord and Lady Hunkam-Dunkam but you've got manners like pigs!" Episode 010 Episode 0010